Session 14
The morning after spending the night in Carroburg the group set about returning to the river and leaving the city. After asking around Seigward was able to locate a temple to Taal. Inside he met with a local priest and discussed with him the beastmen they had fought. The priest, Wigand Weinstock, informed Seigward that if he had proof of such killings to return to the temple and receive blessings from the church. Meanwhile, Ava set about acquiring a lucky charm. After speaking to a bone saleswoman she got into an altercation with her about prices which was swiftly broken up by the watch. The pair of them were taken to the barracks for questioning. After some time and a short scrap with the woman in the holding cells, Ava was let go. Some of her belongings were missing and some additional ones were added. It seems the watch had mixed up their items. Once Ava returned to the boat the party set about leaving the city. Not long on their journey the group found the river full of fishing boats looking for the Stirpike they had injured the day before. It seemed Siegmund had told others of the events. After some serious attempts at bribery, deception and fear tactics the group eventually manage to split the fishing boats and continue on their journey. They were approached by a cargo ship that hailed them looking for news from Carroburg. The group warned the ship about the fishing boats and as thanks they warned the players about how busy the Capital was. It seems crown prince Hegard Von Raukov's expedition had returned with their prince dead. Elector Count, and ruler of Ostland, Valmir von Raukov is blaming the Elector Count of Talabecland, Helmut Feuerbach, for his sons death. Claiming it was an assassination. He warns if the party are planning on trading in those regions they be careful. There are talks of conflict on the horizon. The group continue on and stay in The Courageous Ship again. Making amends with the barkeep, Berthold. The next morning they continue their journey to Altdorf and run into Hans and Hannes again. This time they petition the party about helping them transport a box of wine. Once again the party refuse and won't let them board, leaving the shady pair in the distance. Once in Altdorf Ava and Seigbert pick up their guard dogs and return to the ship. After some goods trading, paying local taxes, wrestling in taverns and resupplying the group set about leaving Altdorf later in the evening. As they are departing the city Herbert spots Ernest. The man who helped Gideon torture him in Bogenhafen and called himself Herberts oldest friend. Ernest was aboard a coach leaving the city and heading south. As Herbert pointed him out to the group the coach took off and Herbert lost sight of the man who could answer his questions. Now heading north to Delberz, the group came across a showboat of wrestlers and fighters. They traded some tips back and forth with Erik before departing. Erik learned the leaders name was Walfried Küttner. The group stopped in Eldagsen and traded some of their grain with the local mill owner, Bruno Jahnke. Stocked up on supplies and some additional gold from selling grain the group continued to Suderberg. The town where Herbert was found and nursed back to health. Herbert went to Eckhard Rahmer's home. He and his family nursed Herbert back to health, gave him his name and trained him in trapping. They spent the night catching up and shared a nice meal. The rest of the group wet their whistles in the local tavern and slept on the RiverWolf. Continuing their travels to Delberz the group set down with just one days travel away from their destination. Erik, who took the middle watch, began to feel drowsy and fell asleep. He was awoken to the barking of Seigberts new dog, Derek, and several pirates facing him on another barge. After receiving several crossbow shots that his armour managed to protect him from the pirates began to board the RiverWolf.